


Cursed

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Beauty and the Beast Elements, Explicit Language, F/M, Imprisonment, Underfell Papyrus, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Beauty and the Beast au with Underfell Papyrus andSkelasins' Reader insert/oc Mina, with a few familiar faces elsewhere in the castle! <3





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellaBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellaBae/gifts).



_“He’s A Fool, And So Are You!”_

Mina shuddered as she woke suddenly, the echoes of her dream cruelly reminding her of where she was. She had hoped that laying down on the cold hard floor of her prison cell would give her at least some respite from her new reality but her subconscious had other ideas. She brushed her matted red hair away from her face as she curled in on herself against the wall. She wanted to cry; cry for the comfort of her own home or for one more embrace from her father. Thinking of him reminded her why she had chosen this fate. The thought of him being able to live out his days a free man away from this wretched place was the only comforting thought she had left. 

It had all happened so fast. Mina had followed her father’s trail through the forests of Mt. Ebbot and came upon the castle as night was falling. Her father had failed to return from his trip through the mountain to the neighbouring village, something she had warned him about countless times. The ride may have been shorter than going around the mountain but the whole village lived in fear of the forest’s rumoured curse. Mina may not have believed it until she came across the seemingly abandoned castle herself, but she never wanted her father going alone for fear of him being hurt either.

The reality was much worse than she could have ever imagined. Mina had come across her father in the very cell she was a prisoner in now. He wasn’t injured, mistreated, or left to starve but his eyes were wide with fear as he implored her to leave. She had asked who had him trapped here when a low voice came from behind them both. She turned and had to hide her gasp when she saw a shadowy figure looming over them from the stairwell. His voice was low and gravely, someone that commanded the room just from his presence and made Mina’s blood freeze. The voice explained her father had been caught trespassing and had stolen a glowing blue echo flower from his private garden. Mina had instantly felt guilty; she had seen the ethereal flowers in question on her way in and if it wasn’t for her panic over her father’s whereabouts she would have surely picked one herself too. There was no doubt in her mind that her father had been taking the flower to give to her on his return.

She knew then she had to take responsibility for him.

Mina reasoned that she was young where her father was old and frail and that she would last much longer than he would. She begged the figure to take her father’s place despite his protests, her only request being to see her new captor before she made her final decision. He scoffed and took a bold step forward into the light, a wicked smile forming on his face when Mina failed to hide her gasp. He was a monster, a skeletal being held together by magic, his pale bones jagged and sharp with no warmth in his eyes. She thought that monsters were just legends but here he stood, waiting for her to make the hardest decision she’d ever had to make in her life. 

She took her father's place despite her voice cracking in fear. She shuddered at the sound of her jail cell closing and started shaking at her captor’s parting words. The ones that even in her dreams she couldn’t escape from. 

A single tear made its way down Mina’s cheek before she shook herself free of her sorrows. There was no point in dwelling on things she couldn’t change, she could only make the best of her situation now. The cell she was being kept in had one window high up on the wall and from what she could tell it was the dead of night. She couldn’t have been asleep long, which explained why she still felt exhausted while her body was stiff from lying on the floor. She knew that she was going to have to get used to that feeling now she had made her decision to be a prisoner. But she also couldn’t help hoping that the skeleton would pity her and at least try and make her time here more bearable. Though considering his parting words she highly doub-

_tap. tap. tap._

A sound, barely above a whisper but ringing clear in the silence distracted Mina from her thoughts. She wasn’t sure what it was exactly but it didn’t sound organic. She hadn’t questioned what woke her up in the first place so she wouldn’t have been surprised if this tapping stirred her from her sleep. She held her breath and listened, her heart rate increasing when the noise came again but _much_ closer this time. It couldn’t have been her captor, even though he seemed composed there was no way he could be this quiet. Whatever was making the sound was much smaller, leading her to hope that someone- or something- else had found her in the lonely tower.

No sooner had Mina worked up the courage to stand up did the cell door swing open. She gasped and pressed herself against the wall to await whoever had set her free, unsure if they were friend or foe. Minutes passed but no one came. Mina was well aware she could be walking into a trap but anything was better than being stuck in the cell so she took a few shaky steps forward. When she reached the door she cringed at the way it squeaked loudly on its hinges but apart from that she couldn’t make out any other sounds in the darkness. She had almost convinced herself she must be dreaming when a flicker of light on the wall caught her eye. She regarded the candelabra on the prison cell's handle with some confusion as to why it was wedged there until she realised it was _moving_.

“Ah! There you are-” The candelabra spoke to Mina with a gruff voice, reminding her briefly of how her father sounded when he overslept before the reality of the situation made her shake her head in disbelief. “Could you help me down?” he continued “These old joints are not what they used to be.” 

“Of course,” she said, too stunned to do anything else than go along with the situation. 

Mina tried her best to stay calm as she grasped the candelabra in what she hoped was an appropriate place and eased him off the handle with care. It was then she realised that the object had a face, one that seemed amused while observing her. She flushed in embarrassment when she noticed she had been staring, rudely, with her mouth wide open. 

“Forgive me, I’ve never met someone like you before.”

“Do not worry child, I’m aware talking objects aren’t a common sight anywhere in the world-” He laughed heartily as Mina placed him on the floor in front of her, thankfully more amused than offended at their interaction. “I’d say that I’m used to the reaction, but we haven’t had guests in the castle for goodness knows how long!” he added before moving one of his ‘arms’ in front of himself and bowing in front of her. “Asgore, at your service madam.”

“M-Mina” she replied with a soft smile. Her voice might have been shaky from how overwhelmed but the familiarity of the exchange was at least something she could go along with. But something Asgore said had her curiosity peaked and she was never one to be good at holding her tongue. “You said we? Does that mean there’s more of you?“

“Ah yes! I must introduce you to everyone immediately!” Asgore turned with a flurry, hopping away from her and down the tower steps.

Mina hesitated for a moment before following diligently. She may have more questions than she had logical answers to but anything was better than sitting alone in the stone cold cell. Going along with her odd companion seemed like the best option for now and if her captor discovered her then maybe this Asgore could reason with him. Part of her was terrified that Asgore was a former prisoner, that the skeleton was some sort of warlock who trapped his prisoners by turning them into household objects. But that was both too far-fetched and didn’t make sense. Asgore didn’t seem beaten down or afraid as they walked through the dimly lit halls. So it wasn’t likely that the skeleton had kept him as a prisoner, not with how comfortable he seemed, so their relationship had to be something much more balanced. 

Maybe they were even… friends?

“I will warn you, some members of the castle are a little rough around the edges, especially concerning humans-” Asgore said in a hushed tone as they made their way down a back corridor with the flames from his candles being the only light. “But that’s behind us now, mostly, and we’re not exactly dangerous now that we are-” he caught himself mid-sentence and coughed loudly before glancing back at Mina. 

She knew better than to ask him to continue. Mina could tell it was something to do with Asgore’s, for lack of a better word, condition. She doubted she was going to hear the full story until she earnt his trust. Asgore seemed to be put at ease with her silence, pausing only a moment more before continuing on his way. 

“Sorry, you don’t want to listen to an old man rambling!” He laughed nervously again before taking a sharp turn left and adding. “How about we get you some tea?” 

Asgore didn’t wait for Mina’s answer before picking up his pace, going down the long corridor before they came across a much larger door. He waited patiently for Mina to catch up before nodding his head towards the door’s ornate handles. The penny finally dropped that he was asking for her help and Mina scrambled to help so that she didn’t seem foolish. The rusted doors only opened a little before being stuck, something Asgore had no problem with entering but one that she had to squeeze herself through to follow. The dress that she had been wearing was in tatters from her trek through the woods but the bodice was still intact and squished her chest painfully as she made her way into the room. It seemed foolish to still care about her appearance considering all she had been through, but then she had no idea what awaited her on the other side of the door. 

“Toriel dear?” Asgore called when Mina had squeezed through the door, barely giving her a minute to straighten herself out while he was practically shaking with excitement. “We have a guest!”

There was nothing but silence at first. Mina looked at her companion to see his frozen smile while wax dripped down from his candles. It was the first time she had seen him look concerned, which had her worried until a disembodied voice came shrieking almost comically from an unseen source. 

“Asgore, I told you not to come to my kitchen again if you valued your life.” 

Asgore recoiled at the voice, clearly embarrassed about being called out. Mina wondered what his relationship to the voice was, hearing this newcomer’s sharp tone reminding her of an old married couple in the village who would often argue in the middle of a busy street. She was about to come to Asgore’s aid when she heard more muttering and a cupboard door creaking open. She shouldn’t have been surprised to see a teapot moving on its own but she gasped all the same, wondering just how many household items she had passed on the way to the kitchen. And how many of them were actually alive. 

“I’ll find a way to melt you down to a gold bar if this is another one of your schemes to get me to-” The teapot, Toriel Mina guesses, turned to them and steam came out of her spout when she laid her eyes on a blushing Mina. “Oh! Bless my soul, is that a human?” Toriel eased herself up on the counter from a series of well-placed boxes before she sighed heavily and turned her attention to Asgore. “Why have you brought her here you fool? What if the master sees her? He’ll lock her up with that other human in a second!”

Asgore spluttered as he tried to come up with an answer, something he found hard under Toriel’s stern gaze. While Mina didn’t want to get on the bad side of someone as formidable as Toriel she needed to step in an explain herself instead. It was the least she could do considering Asgore had been the one to set her free. 

“Actually I’m already his prisoner, I traded my life for my father’s. I was in that cell alone until Asgore found me.” She took a shaky step forward before giving Toriel a soft curtsy, hoping that her flattery would butter her up a little. “My name is Mina, pl-pleased to meet you, Ma’am” 

“Ma’am? Goodness, I haven’t been called that in years!” Toriel’s features turned much softer, almost motherly, as she gave Mina a proper look up and down. “I like you already child, you must sit down though you look awful! How long did you let her sit in that cold cell Asgore?”

Asgore had pulled himself up onto the countertop while they were talking and was now looking like he really regretted his decision. “I didn’t know she was- I went to find her as soon as the master went to bed-”

“Psh! Excuses. Nevermind-” Toriel took a few minutes to prepare Mina some tea by warming herself on the stove but she thankfully gave her what seemed like a fully inanimate cup. “There we go,” she said, watching with an intense expression as Mina took her first sip from the cup before she turned and gracefully descended from the table. “Stay right here dearie, I have someone who would love to meet you!”

Mina fought the urge to ask who, not wanting to risk turning Toriel’s mood sour again when she could just go along with everything. She and Asgore shared an apologetic look from where he had sat himself a little further away on a side table. He looked as exhausted as she felt and she couldn’t imagine what was going on in his head. He had been excited about bringing her here, and there was obviously something going on between him and Toriel as well. Mina had planned to whisper a few words of encouragement but then she heard the sounds of Toriel returning. Mina caught a glimpse of something small behind her, a tiny teacup that sprung to life on catching sight of her. 

Before Mina had a chance to react the tiny thing had whizzed over and was jumping at her leg. She took the hint and picked them up, watching in wonder while his tiny features lit up at the sight of her. 

“My child doesn’t talk,” Toriel said softly when she came over to where the teacup was bouncing around Mina’s lap excitedly, “They haven’t said a word since they were changed with the rest of us.”

Asgore came back to join them on the table, worry making the candles on his arms flicker erratically “Toriel I don’t think-”

“Hush, she has a right to know,” Toriel said in a stern tone before turning back to Mina with a solemn look. “Frisk was a human just like you, they helped saved our kind when we escaped the underground and refused to leave us when the rest of the humans turned on us-” her voice sounded shaky and if Mina didn’t know better she would have thought that the teapot was about to cry “-they were rewarded by being cursed just like the rest of us.”

Mina gasped as the tiny teacup- as frisk- cuddled up in her hand “You mean you weren’t always this way?”

“Of course not! We are monsters; the last of our kind that survived both the war and living underground,” Toriel continued passionately, leaving a beat for Mina’s jaw to drop at her revelation. “We thought we were free to live our lives until a human sorcerer placed a curse on the castle and damned us to an eternity of living like this.”

 _Monsters._ Mina had grown up devouring all the books at her local library about the myths and legends of the area thinking that they were all tall tales passed down for generations. She recalled snippets of stories about monsters in the mountain and the tales about children snatched from their beds by monsters that lived underground. She wondered now how much was based in truth and how much was her ancestors' ways of scaremongering against monster kind. Not that it mattered that much now. She wasn’t scared of monsters, not really. 

Apart from the skeleton. 

“I’m sorry about what happened to you, really, I had no idea you even existed until today.” Mina Said while placing a sleeping frisk next to Toriel before asking “If its a curse surely there’s a way to break it?”

Asgore was the one to answer this time after he placed a comforting arm on Toriel’s handle “There is, but It’s a little complicated-” 

The sound of the kitchen doors being flung open cut Asgore off as he jumped behind Toriel for safety. Mina was momentarily relieved when it wasn’t a tall figure at the door but rather a short and stout clock. Something told her that the way his hands were spinning wildly as he stomped into the room that his bark would be worse than his bite, and the fact Asgore was still cowering meant that he was probably someone important. 

“what’s all this fuckin’ commotion?” the clock said a loud whisper like he was trying to be quiet despite his obvious rage. He almost fell over when he caught sight of the steaming teapot and the little teacup he’d disturbed from their sleep. “shit tori, didn’t see you there- sorry frisk-” his hands stopped turning altogether when he laid eyes on Mina before cogs sprung loose from his top as he all but screamed “who th’ fuck is she? why is she here? does boss know that- hmff!”

“Sorry Sans, You need to calm down a little.” Asgore apologised after he had grabbed the clock from behind. 

They all winced as Sans continued to thrash in Asgore’s arms only to break free and start ranting in earnest. 

“calm down? you do know boss will have my head if he finds out we helped a fucking human-”

“Sans Serif! I should wash your mouth out for such language” Toriel moved boldly towards the clock, making him lock up completely as she continued to scold him. “Your brother is too hot-headed for his own good! Lord of the castle or not, Papyrus should know better than to lock anyone up in that old rusty cell, why you’d think becoming king meant he had to abandon all of his manners!”

Toriel was still steaming by the time she realised what she had said. She looked at Mina, terrified, before nervously glancing between Asgore and Sans. It was up to Mina to break the silence to try and process it all. 

“King? The skeleton who captured me is king?” She asked, hardly believing the words that came out of her mouth. 

They may have been Monsters but how did no one in her village know that there was a King’s castle less than a day’s trek away? She had only considered the information about the curse briefly, thinking that the monsters had been uncontrollable and cursed to protect the humans. But if they had a king, were able to escape the mountain, and had most likely built this castle could they really be that much different than humankind?

“Oh dearie, I’ve said too much already,”Toriel said with a sympathetic look in Mina’s direction before she regained her previous composure. “Sans, take her to one of the guest rooms in the east wing, the one with the large armoire so she can find something suitable to wear, and be quick about it!”

It was unclear whether Toriel’s words had had a profound effect or the clock was too afraid to argue. But with a few grumbled words he set off towards the hall and gestured Mina to follow. She did so without a second’s thought since going along with everything had served her well so far. There was so much She needed to process. She was living in a castle with monsters. The skeleton, which she now knew to be called Papyrus was their King. And now she was being led up the stairs by the clock who Toriel had called the King’s brother. She had so many questions but knew again that she needed to pick her moments. 

She followed Sans diligently up the stairs, only glancing away when a flicker of light caught her attention. She knew Sans was taking her to the east wing, but the solitary light in the west had piqued her curiosity. 

“gonna lock the door behind me, ok?” Sans said when they reached the room Mina was to be staying. “it’s nothin’ personal, just gonna be easier to explain to my bro when he wakes up that we just locked yer up somewhere else.” His smile turned wicked, something that sent a shiver up Mina’s spine despite it coming from a clock face, “sleep tight human.”

The door closed with a loud bang before Mina had a chance to answer and sure enough she heard the turn of a key that sealed her fate. The room she was in was more extravagant than anything she had ever seen in her life. But she couldn’t stay here. She waited for a few minutes to make sure Sans was well and truly gone before heading towards the window with the intention to climb to freedom. She didn’t anticipate seeing the huge drop that must have been 50 ft or more. Dejected, she flung herself down on the huge bed and sobbed into its pillows. She was alone again, and deathly afraid for her life and her future, but the bed was much more inviting than the cold floor of her cell so sleep found her quickly.

The next morning Mina was awoken by the distant yelling of what she assumed was Papyrus finding out she had been moved. She crept closer to the door to try and listen to what they were saying only to be startled when the armoire came to life to come and listen in with her. They both jumped when they heard a series of angry footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief when no one came to the door. It was then that the armoire introduced herself as Alphys, former royal scientist to the king. Alphys wasn’t as hot-headed as the other monsters Mina had met, her passion seemed to come from telling tales about her experiments and her insistence on finding Mina the perfect outfits to wear. It was clear that the transformation had an effect on her sanity with how confined she was to this room but this turned out to be a blessing in disguise for Mina. 

She found out pretty quickly that Alphys had feelings for someone in the castle, Undyne the piano to be exact, and Mina had promised to put in a good word If she would just talk to her about what happened to them all. It took a little coaxing but Alphys seemed so pleased to have someone listen to her ramblings that Mina didn’t feel too bad about bargaining with her. She spent most of that first day explaining how Papyrus had led his kind to safety when frisk had fell into the underground, how they had lived peacefully for a few years while he tried to keep their kind’s contact with humans to a minimum, and about how the sorcerer had cursed them all when Papyrus had refused to meet with them. Alphys also let slip about how Asgore was the king before Papyrus and because Papyrus didn’t kill him when he was overthrown the candelabra owed him his life. 

Mina was surprised. She now had the irresistible urge to find out why Asgore let her free when he had pledged his life to his new King. She waited until Sans let her out to go to the kitchens that night before cornering him for more information. Alphys had let slip about his and Toriel’s previous marriage and why they had separated too. She didn’t want to use it as a bargaining chip but she didn’t have much else to go on. Asgore confirmed what Alphys had told her and added something else. That Papyrus hated humankind, truly hated them, which was the reason that Papyrus had stayed the same while his friends and family were changed. It was his punishment to watch as the ones he cared about suffered which had twisted him further as the years went by. 

That was her life for the next few days, walled up in her room during the day and tiptoeing around the castle at night. No matter who she asked though, she never got a clear answer as to what would become of them if the curse wasn’t lifted. She couldn’t even figure out how to go about doing it other than Asgore saying that their King ‘needed to learn to do something that he couldn’t before’. She had a strange feeling that she had a part to play in all this, and the fact she hadn’t been dragged back to her cell when she was found out confirmed there was something Papyrus was keeping from her. Even if she hadn’t seen a glimpse of him since the night she became his prisoner. 

Everything changed that night when she heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. 

It seemed obvious something was going on in hindsight. Alphys had kept her entertained all afternoon by a dress fitting after pestering her for days to change out of her rags. Mina wasn’t very confident with her body shape, usually finding all the frills and tight bodices made her feel worse, but Alphys had put her more at ease than any of the snobbish dressmakers she used to see. Seeing herself fully done up in a dress that was made to fit her perfectly was such a change of pace than what she was used to that she forgot herself and got swept along with Alphys wanting to style her from head to toe. Alphys had picked out a deep velvet fabric that really brought out the red tones in her hair and the delicate silver necklace made her eyes sparkle in her reflection. Hearing the knock had made her freeze and realise that she was dressed far too well to just be spending the evening in her bedroom. 

“Who- who is it?” Mina asked though she knew full well who was on the other side of the door. 

“Papyrus.” 

There were some aggravated whispers letting Mina know that Papyrus wasn’t alone either. She imagined Asgore, Sans or even Toriel pushing for him to be a decent host for once. She felt like screaming at him but she had to admit it was amusing to hear the strain in his voice. 

“I Was-” Papyrus started with a shaky voice before coughing and trying again. “I Was Wondering If You Would Like To Join Me For Dinner Tonight?”

 _Chance would be a fine thing_ Mina thought but bit her tongue before she actually said it. Her eyes flicked towards Alphys who had opened her doors to show Mina her reflection, softly persuading her not to waste how she good looked without saying a word. Mina knew Alphys and the other servants wanted harmony in the house as much as she wanted to be free. There was something they weren’t telling her, she was sure about that, but if she had to be stuck here would it be so bad to try and make the best of it? Not to mention she could use something else as leverage if she wanted to get more information out of Alphys again. 

There was just one thing she had to be sure of. She was going into the dinner with the upper hand. 

“How do I know you won’t start yelling at me again?” she quipped, glad that the door between them hid the smirk on her face. 

There were more whispers and she could feel Papyrus’s temper flaring through the door that definitely gave her a little kick of satisfaction. He somehow kept his composure and didn’t tear the door off its hinges long enough to collect himself again. 

“I Won’t Raise My Voice Tonight, Or Any Other Night If I Can Help It” Papyrus promised and despite her reservations Mina could hear that he was being genuine. “You Have My Word.” 

“Fine. I’ll be out in a moment.”

Mina’s reply was a little sharper than she had meant it but this whole situation had her on edge. It was hard to believe that her captor had changed his tune so quickly and she knew they were both being manipulated but she couldn’t figure out to what end. There was only one way she would find out though. She gave herself one last once-over in the mirror, unsure why she felt the sudden urge to look her best, and went to open the door to her bedroom. 

Almost knocking Papyrus over in the process.

“Oh!” Mina said as blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. “I didn’t expect you to be waiting here

“Um, Well,l-I Had Nowhere Else To Be-” Papyrus gave her a not so subtle look up and down before he stood to the side and gestured to the stairs. “Shall We?” 

They descended the stairs in an awkward silence with Papyrus staying one or two steps behind Mina as they walked. The feeling of him looming over her made her feel on edge but she wasn’t going to let it show. If he wanted to intimidate her then he was going to have to really work at it. They entered a lavish dining hall where most of the transformed monsters had gathered to serve them their meal. Mina was in awe of everything; from how ornate the room was, the amazing food, and how coordinated the monsters were despite not being in their true form. But since Papyrus only raised his head to stare at Mina when he thought she wasn’t looking and was otherwise silent she didn’t want to fall for any of the extravagant flaunting he was doing. 

Bar the small thanks she said to everyone who served her Mina aimed to stay just as composed as Papyrus was trying to be. She could tell just how tense everyone was, with nothing else to pick up on she caught all the worried glances they were giving each other constantly. Sans was losing control of his dials everytime his brother moved, and Asgore almost dripped wax all over Mina’s plate when he came to clean up. To say that the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement. 

“I Think We Will Have The Dessert Now If You’re Ready?” Papyrus asked after watching her push a small potato around her plate for five minutes. Mina nodded and tried not to sigh as she struggled to make eye contact with her host. “Good.” Papyrus snapped his fingers and a flurry of staff went back to the kitchens.

The strange thing was that he was yet to look away from Mina, not taking her eyes off her until she raised her head. 

“ItLooksNiceByTheWay”

“S-sorry?” Mina said without thinking, unable to believe what she had just heard the skeleton blurt out. 

“Um- The Dress, Exquisitely Made, You Must Pass On My Compliments To Alphys.” Papyrus continued while slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Mina. “It Suits You Perfectly, The Colour Really Brings Out Your Eyes.”

Mina was stunned as Papyrus managed to keep eye contact with her for a few moments, the deep red pools in his sockets looking awfully like the shade of the dress she was currently wearing. When he did look away his skull became flush with what she could only assume was the magic holding him together. _Was he blushing?_ Mina felt her own cheeks redden again at the thought as she scrambled to say something in return. 

“Oh thank you very much,” Mina said in what she hoped was a polite tone as she looked at him in a whole new light. 

She hadn’t noticed before but it seemed he had also dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing similar black suit tails to the ones she had seen him in on the night that they met but they seemed much more fitted, as did the soft gray shirt he was wearing underneath. In the soft light of the dining hall she caught herself thinking that he seemed almost handsome. A thought that both made him seem more complex that Mina originally thought and made her question what the hell she was thinking. 

“You look very nice too,” she added softly, surprised when the compliment made his whole face light up. 

“Naturally! It Is From The Finest Suit Makers In The Area, I Cannot Fault Human Craftsmanship.” 

Mina caught herself making the stupidest mistake of her life but unfortunately it was out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it, “So, If you admire their work how can you hate humans so much?”

Papyrus stiffened and there was the distant sound of a plate dropping as all the other monsters stopped what they were doing. 

“I Do Not Wish To Talk About That,” he said in a firm voice. 

Mina knew she was on thin ice already, but she couldn’t stop herself. She had to get to the bottom of this, consequences be damned. 

“But there must be a reason? I heard about what happened when-”

“I Said Enough!” Papyrus yelled and slammed his glass on the table, breaking the promise he made without so much as a second thought. “I Was A Fool To Invite You To Dinner,” he continued, pointing a long finger at Mina as he toppled his chair over while standing to his feet.“I Won’t Make That Mistake Again!”

Mina didn’t stay to see if he stormed out in anger or if he regretted his decision. She just ran. Ran past all the monsters trying to stop her and straight out to the main hall. She knew that with everyone in the dining hall that the door would be unlocked and she flung it open to see a blizzard raging in the night sky. 

Mina didn’t care.

She had to escape even if it killed her.

Anything was better than living as _his_ prisoner.


End file.
